You Came Back
by katibee234
Summary: 6 years after seeing him for the last time, Hermione's secret will finally be told to the one person she ever truly loved. What will he say? Will he be mad or will he find that he stills loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is a rewrite of You Came Back. Some of it will be the same and some of it will be new. I have added more chapters and the plot line will not move so fast and hopefully it will be better.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else comes from me.

Hope you enjoy the rewrite :)

You Came Back

It was almost six years after she had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sitting on the back porch of Grimmauld Place, the home of her best friends, Harry and Ginny. They had just got engaged and the last party guest had finally left. She was watching the sun go down when Harry came out and sat by her. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just sat in silence for about five minutes before Harry finally broke the silence.

"Mione, are you okay? You seemed really out of it tonight."

She kept her head on his shoulder and replied, "Yeah. You know how I get when it's this time of year. It just brings back memories."

"I know."

She lifted her head, "I was going places, Harry. I was going to become a healer. I was going to be working at the most respectable wizard hospital."

"I know. Do you no like how your life turned out?"

"I want to hate it, but I can't. What happened ruined what I had planned for my future. But no, I don't hate any part of it." She laid her head back on Harry's shoulder. It was silent for about thirty seconds.

"Mummy." She turned her head and looked at the patio door. There standing in the doorway, was a little girl crying.

"What happened, sweetie?" Hermione asked as her daughter ran into her arms.

"Zander took my dolly and wont give back."

"Oh Alice, it's okay." She set her daughter on the ground in front of her and wiped her tears, "Why don't you go color and I will have a talk with your brother later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, mummy. Bye, Uncle Harry." With that, she went back in the house. Her blonde curls bouncing as she ran to her room.

"So, you have no regrets?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. I regret getting pregnant at eighteen years old, but look what I got, two wonderful kids. Sure it wasn't what I had planned for my life, but I couldn't be happier."

"If you say so."

"It's true. I love those kids more than anything in the world. I would do anything for them."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, why?"

Harry got up and knelt in front of her and took both of her hands in his. He looked her in the eyes, "Look, you're going to hate me when I say this, but I think you have to tell him."

Hermione's eyes widened, "NO! No, no, no, no!"

"Mione…"

"No, Harry, I can't do that. You know I can't do that."

"C'mon, Mione. Alice asked me the other day after I read her a story where her daddy was. You can't keep this a secret for much longer. Those two kids are getting older; they are going to start asking questions. You have to tell him. Even if it is Malfoy."

"Ahh!" he screamed as he felt a bucket of cold water get dumped on him. "What the hell was that for!?" he heard laughing and turned to his left. "Damn, Blaise. What are you doing here?"

His friend laughed. "You have been in this bed for the past three days."

"Well it was a hell of a party, and I had a hell of a hangover."

"Well the prophet just came. You might want to see it." Blaise threw the paper at Draco and sat on the window seat in Draco's room. Draco sat up and picked up the paper. His eyes widened at the front page.

''The Boy Who Lived' to Wed'

He franticly started to read the article, looking for a certain name. When he saw Ginny's name, he let out the breath he had been holding in and threw the paper down in relief.

"You okay, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah."

"You thought it would be her didn't you?" Blaise questioned his friend.

"Yeah," Draco replied, looking at his hands.

"You have not been able to get her out of your mind for almost six years now. What is up with you?"

"I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about her, ever since our repeat of 7th year. God, I can't believe I ended things with her the way I did."

Blaise looked confused. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend? You used to not care what happened to the women you dumped."

Draco had laid down on the bed and put his arms over his eyes.

"Okay. That's it. I'm taking you out tonight. Mandy has some muggle friends that know of this very exclusive club. Only the elite get in."

"Blaise, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay here."

Blaise was fed up with his lazy attitude, so he walked over and pulled Draco out of his bed. "We are going to meet a girl and get Granger out of your head. For good!"

Draco didn't want to fight with his friend, so he agreed. They got ready and apparated to Mandy's loft.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of You Came Back. I hope you enjoy it! - Kati

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is the work of JK Rowling. Everything else is mine.

* * *

"Okay, Mione. I know what you need," Ginny said coming out the back door. "You need a night out with the girls. My friend from work invited me out tonight and she said I could bring someone. You're that someone. Let's go. Harry will watch your kids, alright"

"Yes. They will have a great time with their Uncle Harry."

"C'mon, Mione. Let's go have some fun. It will get your mind off Malfoy and just let you cut loose and have fun."

Hermione though about it and decided it would be fun. "Okay, I'll go."

Ginny squealed in excitement and hugged her best friend. "Okay! Let's go get ready!"

Ginny pulled Hermione off the bench and up to her room.

Harry waited in the living room for about forty-five minutes before they came down. "Wow," was all he could say when he saw them.

Ginny was wearing a metallic gold spaghetti strap dress that came down to just above her knee. Her red hair was straight with her bangs braided back into a half ponytail. She was wearing four-inch strappy black heels. What she normally looked like when she went out.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked nothing like she normally did. She was wearing a strapless black dress. The neckline was sweetheart, showing just enough cleavage but not too much. It was tight on top and loose from the hips to where it stopped just above her knee. Her hair was in loose curls and pinned so it hung over her left shoulder. She was wearing three-inch red pups that made her a little bit taller than Harry.

"Mummy, you look pretty," Alice said when she was spotted at the top of the stairs with Zander.

"Where you going?" the little blonde boy asked.

She beckoned for her kids to come down the stairs. "Mummy and Aunt Ginny are going out for a little while. You two are going to be staying with Uncle Harry when I'm gone. Be good." She hugged and kissed her kids and turned to Harry. "I have my cell. If anything goes wrong, please call me."

"Don't worry; I can handle the two little munchkins."

"Hey, I'm not that little," Alice, replied.

"We are five years old," Zander added. He had a look on his face that any Malfoy would be proud of.

"Would you look at that? He looks just like Malfoy," Harry said to Hermione with a smile.

"OW! I was being serious. He does look just like Malfoy," he whispered after Hermione hit him.

"Okay. Let's go. We don't want to be late," Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione and headed out the door.

* * *

When Draco and Blaise arrived in Mandy's loft, Blaise was attacked. His girlfriend threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well if that's the welcome I get, I'll come over more often," he smirked at his girlfriend.

"Well, you are welcome any time. Hi Draco."

"Mandy," he nodded his head.

"Okay, well you guys, I would like to introduce you to Clara. I met her while on tour in America. She used to work for the American Ballet Company. Now she dances here in London with me. Clara, this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

"Hi," she said to both of them. "Oh, and yes I am a witch. I studied in America."

"Okay, now that you are introduced, let's go."

They were walking out the door when Blaise pulled Draco aside. "Hey, cheer up. We are going out to a club with beautiful women. Where is the Malfoy that used to party all the time? The one who wasn't stuck on one woman? Stop thinking about her, at least for tonight, and have some fun."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked over to Clara. "Shall we?" he held out his arm for her to take.

"Sure," she replied, taking his arm.

Mandy only lived a few blocks from the club, and when they got there, they were let in right away as Mandy was very famous and graced many covers of magazines, both muggle and wizard.

"Okay," Mandy started when they entered. "The bar here sells muggle and wizard drinks. The bartenders are wizards, so they know how to make anything." She turned to Blaise. "Babe, let's dance." They headed to the floor. The music was upbeat, something you dance to.

Draco looked at Clara. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, maybe later. I'm going to go and dance. Will you come and dance later?"

"Maybe. I'm not in the best mood."

"Okay. Well I hope you do; it will be fun," she replied sadly and took off toward the dance floor.

Draco headed to the bar. "One fire whiskey, please," he requested when he sat.

"Coming right up, sir."

He ordered two more before Blaise came over. "What the hell are you doing?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked toward Blaise. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to forget… Hermione?" He was staring toward the door.

Blaise turned around and his eyes widened. There she was, Hermione Granger, with the newly engaged Ginny Weasley.

"I have to talk to her," Draco said, getting up.

Blaise pulled his friend's arm. "Are you crazy? You haven't seen her in almost 6 years!"

"I don't care," he pushed Blaise off him and started to walk toward her.

"Draco…. Draco! Stop!" Blaise yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the very long wait for this chapter. I have been so busy with school and exams and family stuff. But the wait is over and here is chapter 3 of You Came Back

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

"Ginny, this place is amazing. I'm glad I came out…"

"Draco…. Draco! Stop!" Hermione heard somebody yell and whipped her head around to see him. His white blonde hair and silver eyes were moving straight towards her.

"Mione, is that…?" Ginny asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

She turned back toward her friend. "What do you mean by good? How is this good?"

"So you can tell him."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you insane? There is no way in hell I'm telling Draco Malfoy about…"

"Tell me about what?" She froze. The one guy she had ever truly loved was standing right behind her. She slowly turned. If it was even possible, he had gotten better looking in just six short years.

Ginny broke her daze. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Weaslette, how's it going?"

"Fine. Mione however has something she would like to tell you. Right, Mione?"

"I'm going to kill you," Hermione whispered back to her. She turned to Draco. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Hermione blushed, "I've missed you too."

Draco smiled for the first time in years. Hermione's heart melted at the sight of his smile. It was the same as she remembered.

"Do you want to take a walk? I would really like to talk to you." Draco asked her.

It was Hermione's turn to smile, "A walk would be very nice." She turned to Ginny, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Oh of course. My work friends are here somewhere. You go have fun." She winked at her friend and walked off.

Hermione turned back to Draco, "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Whenever you are."

They headed out of the club and walked toward the water. It was a quiet walk. They walked for a while before anyone said anything.

"So how have you been Mione?"

"I have been good."

"That's good. What have you been doing all these years? I haven't heard anything about the Golden Trio besides Potter's engagement."

"Well Harry works for the Ministry as an Auror. Ron moved to Romania to work with dragons alongside his brother Charlie. As for me, I haven't really found me place yet. I'm living with Harry and Ginny at the old Black residence."

"I thought you wanted to be a healer. At least that's what I remember you telling me."

Hermione sat down on a bench. "I was going to work at St. Mungos. I even got selected to start a few months after we graduated."

He sat down next to her "Why didn't you take that opportunity. I remember you talking all the time about wanting to heal people and, just, why didn't you do it?"

"Some, how should I say this, family issues that came up."

"Oh what happened?"

"Uh, I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe when the time is right I will tell you."

He took her hand is his, "Whenever you are ready to tell me you can."

She smiled. That sat and talked for a while. They didn't know how long they had been sitting and talking until Hermione's phone beeped. It was a text from Ginny saying she was ready to leave. Hermione looked at the time on her phone and stood up. "Oh my gosh, look at the time. It's nearly midnight! I have to get going!" She started to walk back toward the club

"Hey Mione, wait!"

"I'm sorry Draco I have to go."

"Just let me walk you back to the club and Ginny."

She slowed down, "Okay."

"Good." They walked back and as they got close they say Ginny waiting outside looking for them.

"I think I've got it from here. But thank you for the nice talk Draco. I had a really nice time." she smiled while looking into his silver eyes.

"I had a wonderful evening too Mione. Before you go, can I see you again?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes I do."

She smiled and looked in her purse for a pen and a slip of paper. "Here is my number. Text me or call me whenever. I sometimes have family obligations but Harry and Ginny are willing to help out if it is an evening."

"Great. Expect a call soon."

"I look forward to hearing from you." Before she could walk away Draco pulled her into a hug. Hermione was surprised at first but soon wrapped her arms around him too. Draco didn't want to let go but he did.

"See you soon Mione."

"Bye Draco." She waved as he smiled at her while walking into the club.

"Well, well, well. How was your night Miss Granger." Ginny joked as she steeped next to Hermione.

"It was fine."

"Fine, just fine? I don't believe you for a minute."

Hermione blushed. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, I'm kind of tired"

Ginny laughed, "Okay I guess. Let's get you home and back to you two little munchkins." Right before Hermione and Ginny walked away someone had come out of the club and heard the last thing Ginny had said. His eyes widened and he dropped the drink he was carrying. Had he heard Ginny right? Had he just heard Ginny say "your two little munchkins" to Hermione? He ran back inside to find his friend what he had just heard. There is no way Draco was going to believe this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 4 of You Came Back. Enjoy :)

* * *

Blaise ran to the bar to tell Draco what he had heard. He found his friend swirling a glass of Firewhiskey with a silly grin on his face.

"Draco, hey. There is something that you have to know."

"Blaise. I might have another chance with her."

"What?"

"She said that I could call her sometime. And she hugged me, Blaise. She actually hugged me. I never thought that I would be able to hold her in my arms again." Draco downed the Firewhiskey and looked toward his friend. "What's wrong Blaise?"

Blaise hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell his friend because he seemed so happy, but decided to tell the truth. "Uh Draco. I just overheard something."

Draco looked at his friend, confused. "Okay, what did you hear?"

"I was walking out of the club to get some fresh air and I overheard Hermione and Potter's fiancé talking. Ginny said that they should get home to Hermione's little munchkins. Draco, I think Hermione has kids."

Draco just stared at Blaise. He didn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione couldn't have kids, could she? "Are you sure that's what you heard Blaise? Maybe you misheard her."

"Draco, I know what I heard. Hermione has kids."

Draco turned to the bar. "Hey! Another Firewhiskey and keep them coming."

"Draco are you sure this is a good idea? You said she would give you another chance. You don't want to ruin that already by getting sloshed and having a picture of you and some broad in the Prophet tomorrow do you?"

"Blaise, she has kids. That means that she was with someone else. What if we were going to try us again and then she introduced me to her kids and they didn't like me? She would never choose me over her kids. What mother would do that?"

"Whoa Draco. You are jumping to so many conclusions. Lets go home and you can sleep this off and then you can give her a call in the morning and go and get coffee or something. How does that sound?"

After downing his last glass, he nodded and Blaise helped him out of the club and they walked to the Apparation point and were back in Draco's bedroom before they knew it

The next morning found Draco and Blaise at Draco's table eating breakfast and talking about how Draco was going to approach the situation with Hermione.

"I have no idea what I am going to do Blaise. What do I even say to her? So Hermione heard that you have kids. Who did you screw after me? I can't say that Blaise."

"How about you don't say anything. See how it goes with just you and her. If it works out, she should eventually tell you herself. Just wait it out man. "

"I guess I could do that. I think I will call her and see if she wants to go for coffee or something this afternoon." Draco took his phone out of his pocket along with the piece of paper with her number on it, dialed, and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

"Zander do not play with your food and don't flick it at the cat. You are five years old and I have taught you better than that." Hermione said sternly to her young boy who was sticking his fingers in his cereal and flicking the milk at Moon, the family cat.

Hermione was cleaning off the table when she heard her phone start to ring. "Hello, this is Hermione."

"Hey Hermione. It's Draco."

Hermione looked toward her kids who were eating at the table and she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway so they wouldn't be able to hear her. "Oh, Draco. Hello, how are you?"

"I am doing fine. How are you?"

"I am as good as I can be."

"Good. I know this is a little early since I just saw you yesterday, but I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee or something this afternoon. It is okay if you don't want to. I just thought I would ask."

Hermione thought about it. Harry was off of work today and he already said that he would watch the twins when she went to Diagon Alley to pick up some new books. What would an extra half hour do? "Sure Draco. I would love to. I have to run to the bookstore to pick up some new books. Do you want to meet me there around two?"

"Sure. That sounds great. See you then, Hermione."

"Bye Draco." Hermione smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that Mione? Must have been someone extremely important to just eave your kids alone in the kitchen. Moon is now covered in milk and cereal, hiding in the living room."

"Oh my goodness. Zander is going to be in so much trouble."

"It's okay. I already sent him to his room. Alice is trying to find Moon and clean her up."

"Thanks Harry. I appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's no problem. You all are family. Now, back to my question. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Draco. He asked me to get coffee with him this afternoon. Would you mind watching the twins for a little longer, only like a half hour?"

"You know I wouldn't mind." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry. Oh no. What am I going to wear?" Hermione replied as she ran upstairs to find the perfect outfit for her date with Draco.

Draco arrived outside the bookstore with a couple of minutes to spare. He waited until he saw Hermione walk out of the store. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Draco. How are you?" Hermione gave him a hug, which he very much accepted.

"I am good. How are you? You look beautiful, by the way."

"Well thank you Draco. And I am also doing well. So where do you want to go get coffee?"

"Actually, I have his very big want for some ice cream. Do you want to go to Florean Fortescue's?" he asked her.

"You know that I could never resist a vanilla cone with sprinkles." She smiles at him.

"Good. Lets go then."

They walked toward the ice cream shop, happily talking with each other. Draco took a chance and let his hand grace hers. He saw her blush but she didn't pull her hand away. So he tried again, this time lacing their fingers together. He saw her smile and he was relieved. Once they got to the shop he opened the door for her and walked in after her.

"Why don't you go pick a table and I will get out ice cream." She nodded at him and went to find a table.

Five minutes passed and Draco appeared at the table with a vanilla cone with sprinkles for Hermione and a chocolate cone for himself.

She smiled. "It's like times haven't changed."

"Yes it is." He replied.

They dove into a conversation about the last six years. Hermione kept out her kids because she didn't want to scare him off. It was about fifteen minutes into their conversation when the doors of the shop opened and Hermione froze.

"Zander, Alice. Do not run. Go sit at a both and be quiet." Harry has said sternly to the twins.

"Um, Draco. Do you want to get out of here and take a walk up towards Hogwarts? I am feeling a little nostalgic.

"Uh, sure. We can do that." He had yet to see Harry and who was with him.

"Alright. Let's go out the back door." She started to walk towards the back door when something that she didn't want to happen, happened.

"Mommy! Uncle Harry said you were out with a friend. Is this him? Hi mister, my name is Alice."

Hermione wanted to be anywhere but in that shop at that moment. Draco looked down at the little girl named Alice. There was a little boy standing right next to her that looked surprisingly like him. In fact, they both had his hair and eye color. "Um, Hermione is there something that you want to tell me?"

She looked between Draco and her kids and then fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of You Came Back. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and quietly asked, "Where am I?"

She heard a noise next to her so she turned her head and saw Draco sitting in the armchair next to her.

"Um, we're at Harry's house."

"What happened?"

"You fainted at the ice cream shop and then Harry suggested that we bring you home."

"Oh. Where is Harry?"

"He is upstairs trying to calm down the twins. They were rally scared when you fainted."

"I should probably go and check on them." She started to get up but Draco gently pushed her back down onto the couch.

"No. You are going to stay right here because we have some things to talk about Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about what was going to happen next. Would Draco be mad? Would he yell at her? Would he be understanding about the situation? Draco Malfoy, understanding, yeah right. She braced herself for what was coming and opened her eyes to look at him.

"So, you have twins?" he said calmly

"Yes I do. Alice and Zander."

"Are they?" he asked

"Yours?" Draco nodded. "Yes." Hermione saw Draco tense up. He clenched his fists and started pacing up and down Harry's living room.

"Draco."

"No! I talk and you listen. How could you do this to me Hermione? How could you possibly think that it was okay to let me live my life not knowing that I had children? Huh? There is something seriously wrong with that! Why did you not tell me about them?"

She looked down at the floor and spoke quietly, "You left me for someone else. I didn't think you loved me anymore. Why would I tell someone that left me that?"

"I told you that the marriage to Astoria was arranged and that there was no way out of it. Pureblood families write these things when two children are born. Astoria had someone else too, Hermione. It tore her up to leave him. She never stopped talking to him and he was there waiting for her when we signed the divorce papers. You never once answered my owls or anything! We could have gotten back together sooner than now."

"How was I supposed to respond to your owls? I had two newborns in the house and they took up all of my time. Draco, I am sorry that I didn't tell you but from what I saw in the papers, you were happy. No matter how I felt, it didn't matter. You were happy with someone else. I thought it was best to let you be happy with her and someday I would come around to telling you."

"Happy? You thought that I was happy? I have never been more miserable in my life! We had to put on a show for the Prophet and pretend to be happy. At home we barely saw each other. We even slept in separate rooms. We were both in love with other people, Hermione! I was completely in love with you! And now I find out that you lied to me for almost 6 years about my children. When did you find out about them?"

"About a month and a half after you left." She was still looking at the ground. Now tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Wow. I wasn't even married yet. We could have worked something out where I could have seen the twins and you, Hermione. I would have loved to see them grow up and do that with you."

"Draco. I am so sorry. I feel absolutely terrible. I did what I thought was right as a mother. I wish I could have told you everything, but at the time, I didn't think it was the right thing to do."

Draco sat back down and put his head in his hands. Hermione just stared at him. He looked so upset and beaten down. She felt terrible about what she had done in not telling him, but as a mother, she thought it was best.

"Draco."

He lifted his head to look at her. The both had tears stains on their cheeks. "I am going to need some time to comprehend all of this. I am not leaving for good. I am not going to leave you and our children, Hermione. I just need some time." He got up and walked over to her. He lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. He bent down and gave her forehead a kiss. Then, he turned and walked out of the house.

It was then that she broke down. She didn't hear three sets of footsteps come down the stairs and into the living room until she felt two sets of little arms around her.

"Don't cry mommy. I don't like it when you cry." Alice said.

"I am okay sweetheart. Don't you worry about me." She kissed both of her kids and then looked at Harry.

"How did it go?"

"Not so well. But I understand why he is angry. I kept a pretty big secret from him. I would be angry if someone kept that from me."

"Did he leave for good?"

"No. He said he just needed time to process everything he just found out. I don't know how long it will take him though."

" Well he just found out that he has kids. I know that it was big news. But if I were him, I wouldn't stay away that long. I would want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Zander."

"Who was that man from the ice cream shop and why did he look like me?" Zander asked Hermione.

"And have the same hair and eye color as me?" Alice added.

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded at her. "Well the reason he looks like you two is because he is you father."

"Our father? Why did he leave? Doesn't he want to know us?" Alice started to cry.

"Yes sweetie, he wants to get to know you. He just needs some time."

"I hope he comes back soon." Zander said.

"Me too Zander. Me too."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please feel free to write a Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter of You Came Back. I know that I posted a chapter yesterday but a just had a 6th chapter on my computer and thought I would post it today. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story. It really means a lot :)

Hope you enjoy Chapter 6.

* * *

Draco walked into his house and started pacing in his living room.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Blaise?" Draco yelled as Blaise entered his living room.

Blaise sat down on the couch and just watched his friend walk back and fourth, "I have a key. Plus you have a much better selection of booze."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair across from Blaise.

"So I take it your little date didn't go so well."

Draco huffed, "It was great. Until I met Alice and Zander."

"Who are Alice and Zander?"

"Hermione's kids. My kids."

Blaise spit out the sip of firewhiskey he just took. "Your kids? You have kids? With Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah. Twins, a boy and a girl."

"Whoa. That is crazy man. What are they like?"

"It's not like I got to sit down and play with them. I needed to talk to Hermione. Blaise, Zander looks exactly like me when I was a kid. And Alice, she may have Hermione's features and her curls, but she has my eye and hair color. There is no doubt that they are mine."

"Wow. And she didn't tell you about them?"

"She said she didn't tell me because she thought I was happy with Astoria. She saw all the pictures in the Prophet and thought that I was happy without her. How could she ever think that I was happy without her? She was, is my whole world."

"Did you tell her that?" Blaise asked.

"Not exactly like that, but pretty much."

"What did she say?"

"She said she was sorry. She wished she could have told me but she didn't want to ruin my happiness with Astoria."

"Is she going to let you see the kids?"

"I said I would be back at some point but I just needed some time to think things through and figure out what I am going to do."

"What do you want to do?"

Draco took a deep breath, "I want to get to know my kids. I missed almost 6 years of their life and I don't want to miss anymore. I want to be a father. I want to prove to myself and everyone else that I can be a better father than Lucius was to me."

Blaise smiled and gave his friend a slap on the back. "I am proud of you, Draco. What are you going to do about Hermione though?"

"I don't know, Blaise. You know how much I love her. I want to be with her so much. I just don't how I can forgive her for keeping my children from me."

"You know what I think you should do. I think you should start slow. I can tell that you are a little upset about all of this so you should start slow. Start by rebuilding your friendship first while you get to know your kids. When things get going and you feel comfortable with each other, you should take her out on a date and start to rekindle your relationship. It may take awhile but it's probably the best solution to this whole mess."

Draco took in everything that Blaise said. He realized that his friend was right. He loved Hermione, but no matter how much he loved her he needed time. "I will go and see her in a few of days. Hopefully I can meet the twins for real."

"Good for you, man. Now, I am out of booze, what do say to pouring me another glass and we play some Wizard's Chess?"

* * *

"So I put them to sleep. How are you doing?"

"I don't know, Harry. I didn't know how to tell him. I guess it is better that I got it over and done with. Right?"

Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione and put his arm around her. "I will say this, it is better that he knows. Those are his kids, Hermione. I a surprised that he didn't blow up and scream and demand to have Zander and Alice taken with him right at that very moment."

"I told you, Harry. He changed during our repeat of 7th year. He was different because he didn't have his father or Voldemort looking right over his shoulder. Yes, he can still be an extreme git, but he loved me and I love him."

"So what are you going to do about this whole thing?"

"Well obviously he has rights to the twins. He can see them whenever he wants."

"Do you want to see him too?"

"Harry."

"Come on, Hermione. If you had the chance to make things work with him would you take that chance?"

"Yes I would. I want to be happy and Draco makes me happy."

"Good. You know all I want for you is for you to be happy. Do you know when he is coming back?"

Hermione looked down, "No I don't. He said he just needed some time. I don't know when I will see him again. I think I am just going to head up stairs and go to sleep. Thank you for always being the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Hermione gave Harry a hug and they both went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

It had been a week since Hermione had seen or heard from Draco. She was currently sitting on the back porch watching her kids play with Ginny and Harry and trying to plan the twins 6th birthday party.

"Hey Hermione. How is the planning going?" Ginny asked her as she came to sit next to her best girl friend.

"Terrible. I can't think of any good themes for the party. We have done everything good already."

"I have an idea. Zander and Alice are getting older and they are starting to have their own friends and their own interests. I'm not saying that you should throw two different parties, but maybe have separate activities and themes for both of them. They could each enjoy something that they like individually and they can even invite their own friends."

"That is a great idea, Gin! I can't believe I didn't come up with that."

The doorbell rang, "I will go get that. I will be right back." Ginny left and Hermione started to write down different ideas for the twin's birthday.

"Um, Hermione. There is someone here to see you." She heard Ginny say.

She turned her head and gasped, "Draco?"

"Hello Hermione."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you want to :)


	7. Chapter 7

Well, all I have to say is that I am so sorry for leaving this story unattended for so long. But I am back and I am fully committed to adding more and more chapters to this story, as well as my other fics Changes (being updated soon), Into the Future (updated today) and Missing (Chicago PD fic). I want to thank everyone who has been patient while I have been going through a lot of drama and stress and the like. I hope that this doesn't disappoint any of you. Enjoy!

Hermione was shocked. She didn't expect to see him standing there on the back porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I have had some time to think everything over and I thought I would sit down and talk to you about everything. If tat is okay."

"Oh, of course that is okay. Why don't we go inside? The kids are playing and I don't want them to overhear us." She led Draco back inside to the living room and sat in the chair opposite of the one he chose. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to be in their lives. I am their father and I want to get to know them. I missed seeing them grow up and I don't want to miss any more. I want to be there when they scrape their knee and I want to be there to read them bedtime stories. I don't want to miss anything else, Hermione. I want to know my kids."

She nodded, "I know you do. But before you start reading them bedtime stories or fixing their knees, we have to talk about how this is going to work. I have been with them for almost six years. I can't just let you take them from me so you can get to know them."

"I would never take them from you. I want them to spend the rest of their years growing up with a mom and a dad, you and me, Hermione, together."

"Draco how do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could move out of this house."

"You're not suggesting that I move in with you, are you?"

"Of course not. I know you aren't ready for that."

"Good. Because like you said, I am no where near ready for that. But I guess you are right. Harry and Ginny are getting married and they are going to want this place for their future family. I guess I could start looking."

"I could help."

"Really? You would help me look for a house?"

"Of course. It could be our first family activity." Draco said with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe. Let me think about it okay?"

"Of course. Whatever you need to do. I just don't want to lose you again."

Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I'm just nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Us."

Draco sighed, "You don't have to be nervous about that."

"Yes I do. You said it yourself that you are still in love with me. Of course I still feel the same, but what are we supposed to do? We have been apart for almost six years. We can't just go back to the way things were."

"No we can't. Which is why we should just focus on Alice and Zander right now. If something ends up happening, great, but I don't want to force it. Just let it happen naturally."

"You are willing to wait for me?"

"Of course, Hermione. You mean the world to me. But I don't want to force you into something that you aren't ready for."

"Thank you, Draco. I really appreciate that."

"Of course."

She stood up and walked over to him and held her hand out, "So, you want to meet your children?"

He grabbed her hand and she helped him up, "Of course." He smiled down at her.

Out in the backyard, two little children watched their mother walk into the house with the man that they were told was their father.

"Uncle Harry."

"Yes Alice."

"That is our daddy right?" she pointed to the house.

"Yes, sweetheart. He is your father."

"What is he doing here?" Zander asked.

"Well, he is here to talk to your mommy about some things."

"Doesn't he want to talk to us?" Alice asked.

Harry sat in the grass and pulled both the kids onto his knees and wrapped his arms around them. "Of course he wants to talk to you. He just has to talk with your mommy first. I am sure that once they are done talking, he will come out here to talk to you."

"Do you think he will like us?" Alice asked in her small and quiet voice she used when she got nervous.

"Of course he will like you two. What is there not to like? You are both fun and adorable."

"I am not adorable, Uncle Harry. I am handsome. Adorable is for girls." Zander said

Harry laughed, "Of course. Zander you are handsome and Alice you are adorable. How could he not like you two?"

"Do you know him, Uncle Harry?"

Harry hesitated before answering his goddaughter's question, "Yes I do know him. He went to school with me, Aunt Ginny and your mom."

"Were you friends?" Zander asked.

"No. Not for the first several years that I knew him. But when your mommy and him became friends, well we didn't exactly become friends, but we were nice to each other."

"That is good. You should always be nice to people." Alice said.

"That is true." Harry said.

"Harry, Mione and Draco would like to talk to the kids." Ginny said as she came up to the three people that were sitting in the grass.

Harry looked past Ginny and saw that Hermione and Draco were standing on the back porch.

"Okay, guys. Looks like your mommy wants to talk to you. Why don't we go up there?"

The twins stood up and Harry followed. He grabbed a hand of each child and walked toward the porch. Harry walked with them until they were standing right in front of Hermione and Draco.

"If you need anything, Mione, Gin and I will be right inside." He kissed his best friend's cheek and walked inside following Ginny.

The two young kids looked up at their mom and the man and just stared unsure of what they were supposed to do.

"Well, Alice, Zander, this is your father Draco Malfoy. Draco I would like you to meet Alice and Zander Malfoy."

That is the end of this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you who have been waiting a really long time for this story to be updated. If you don't hate me too much, please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter of You Came Back…Enjoy :)

* * *

Alice and Zander kept staring at Draco and Draco kept staring at them. Both parties unsure of how to continue this conversation. For Draco, he was meeting his kids for the first time knowing that they are his kids. And for Alice and Zander, this man is their father. They never had a father before so they didn't know how to act around him.

"Hello." A small voice said. Draco looked at Alice and noticed that her cheeks were red and she was nervous.

"Hello, Alice. You don't have to be nervous around me. I will not hurt you. I am your father, and fathers do not hurt their children." He thought back to his own childhood as he sad that. Thinking if only his own father followed that rule, maybe he would still be alive.

"What about me?" Zander perked up, not liking how his sister was getting all the attention.

"Hello to you too, Zander."

"Do you two have any questions for your dad?" Hermione asked.

Alice slowly raised her hand and Draco smirked, definitely Hermione's child, he thought. "Yes, Alice."

"Um, well. Are you going to live here with us?"

"No I'm not."

"But mommies and daddies and kids are supposed to live together. It's the rules!" Alice said.

Hermione knelt down in front of her kids, "I know, sweetie. But your dad and I have to get used to being around each other again. It is a slow process and may take some time. Okay?"

The twins nodded.

"So are we going to still live here with Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny?" Zander asked.

"Well, I was thinking since Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are going to be getting married, that maybe we should move into our own house. Does that sound okay to you two?" Hermione asked.

"But won't they miss us?" Alice asked with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, Alice. They will miss you so much sweetheart. But I am sure that if you ask very nicely, you can come over and stay whenever you want to."

Alice smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes like one of her usual smiles. Hermione could tell that her daughter was unsure about leaving the only home they ever knew.

"When would we leave?" Zander asked.

"Well your mom and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to go look at some houses today. Just the four of us."

"As a family?" Zander replied.

"Yes, Zander. As a family."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Zander screamed and jumped into Draco's arms. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and the father and son shared a hug.

Alice looked down at the ground. Hermione picked Alice up and set her on her own lap, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave. I like living here. Uncle Harry plays with me and Auntie Ginny lets me eat some of that batter when she makes cookies. I like my room, I don't want a different one." She said as she started to cry.

Hermione hugged her daughter close. She heard her some laugh and looked over to her right. She smiled as she saw Draco and Zander playing together. Then she looked back down at her broken daughter. She hated that one of her children was happy when the other was sad. She wished that she could please both of them, but this was one of the many situations where that wasn't the case.

"Alice, sweetie, I know that you don't want to leave. But your Aunt and Uncle are getting married and going to start a family soon. You don't want to live here with a baby that cries all night do you? You won't get any sleep."

"I do need sleep. Sleep makes me happy."

Hermione wiped a tear that fell from Alice's eye, "How about if we go and look at some houses. We can take lots of pictures and then you, Zander and I can look at all the pictures and decide together which one we want to live in."

"You would let me choose the house!" Alice said excitedly.

"No sweetie. Not by yourself. Your brother and I have to help. We can do it as a family."

"Then Draco should help because he is our daddy."

"I guess you are right."

"And maybe if he likes the house, he can live with us. It will be just like my doll house! A mommy, a daddy, and two kids, a boy and a girl!"

Hermione laughed at her daughter, but knew that now that she introduced her kids to Draco, they would want to see him a lot. Maybe they could find a four-bedroom house and he could stay in the guest bedroom.

"Maybe someday."

"Are you girls ready to go house hunting?" Draco came up to the deck with Zander on his shoulders.

"Yes. Let me just tell Harry and Ginny that we are going out and will be back later."

* * *

"Gin, really. You don't have to spy on them." Harry said wen he saw his fiancé looking through the blinds of a window that looked out at the deck.

"You're right. An extendable ear would do much better. I can hang it out the second story window and hear everything they say." Harry caught her before she could run upstairs.

"Gin, come on. Once upon a time you were the one telling Ron and I to give Malfoy a chance because Hermione was in love with him."

"I know that, Harry. But now he is back after he just left her for someone else. How can you just trust him?"

"Because I trust Hermione. She knows what she is doing. If she didn't want him here, he wouldn't be here. You and I both know that she stills loves him. And I can tell just by the way he looks at her, he stills loves her too."

"I guess you are right. I just hope she doesn't get hurt again."

"Me too, Gin. But I think his time may be different."

Before Ginny could reply Hermione came through the back door.

"Hey you two. So I just wanted to let you know that Draco and I are taking the kids out and about today. We will be back later. And yes Harry, if anything happens, I will call for you."

"I was not going to say anything."

"Yes you were. But that is okay. Sometimes, it is nice to have someone that looks out for me." She kissed Harry's cheek, hugged Ginny and left out the back door. There was a pop, and the family of four was gone.

* * *

That is all for this chapter. Please leave a review if you feel like it. I always love reading feedback from you all! - Kati


	9. Chapter 9

Draco knocked on Harry's front door and Ginny answered.

"Malfoy."

"Ginny."

"So, what are you and Hermione doing today?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"Yes but I want to hear it from you."

Draco rolled his eyes before answering, "I am taking her and the twins house hunting."

"The twins have names you know."

"I know, Weaslette. I know my own children's names."

Ginny stood there as if waiting for him to say more.

"Alice and Zander, Ginny."

"I know. I am just messing with you. Come in. Hermione is almost ready."

Draco followed Ginny into the house and into the kitchen where she sat down at the table with Alice and Zander.

Draco cleared his throat and the twins looked up from their breakfast.

"Draco!" Alice screamed, "You're here!" she jumped out of her chair and wrapped her tiny arms around Draco's legs.

"Hi, Alice. How are you?"

With her arms still around his legs, Alice looked up at Draco and smiled, "Really good! We get to spend the day together. Isn't it exciting?"

Draco let out a small chuckle, "Yes it is. What about you, Zander? Are you excited?"

"Yeah." Zander said with slumped shoulders.

Draco looked at his son concerned, "I thought you were okay with the whole moving thing. What changed?"

He looked behind himself before answering, "Well, Aunt Ginny makes really yummy pancakes and mommy's pancakes are yucky."

"Hey. My pancakes are getting better, young man."

"But they aren't as good as Aunt Ginny's."

Hermione ruffled Zander's hair, "Then I guess Aunt Ginny will just have to move in with us."

Both the twins shouted, "Yeah!"

Ginny looked at her two favorite munchkins, "As much as I love you two, I have to stay here with Uncle Harry. I think he would be pretty lost if he didn't have me here."

"But you don't want us to starve do you, Aunt Ginny?" Alice said with her famous puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I can't let that happen. I will teach your mom how to make the best pancakes in the world! How does that sound?" The twins ran to hug her.

Hermione laughed as her kids hugged Ginny. When she turned around she noticed Draco for the first time that morning.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"I am fine. How about you?"

"I'm good. Excited about finding my own place."

"I'm glad that you are letting me be a part of this. I'm happy that you trust me enough to help you."

"Of course. If you are going to be around the twins, you should feel comfortable with the house as well."

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other before Hermione said, "Okay. Alice, Zander, are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go buy a house." she took off running towards the front door. Draco caught her by her arm and swung her up into his arms.

"We are just looking. We might not even find anything. Just remember that okay?"

"Okay, but I really hope we find one."

Draco laughed as he, with Alice in his arms, walked towards the front door. Hermione held her hand out to Zander and after he took it, they followed Draco and Alice out the front door.

* * *

"Draco, I'm hungry" Zander whined.

"Me too. My tummy is making funny noises." Alice agreed.

"Maybe is it time we stop for something to eat. We have been out here awhile." Hermione said.

"I think there is a diner on the next block. Why don't we stop there." Draco replied.

The arrived at the diner and ordered their food. While the twins colored on their placemats, Draco talked to Hermione.

"So have you seen anything you like yet?"

"There have been a couple that I liked but none of them gave me that feeling, you know?"

"No I don't know."

"It's just this feeling you get when you know it is the right one. Like you can envision yourself in the kitchen making lunch while your kids play in the living room and you can hear their laughing or even see yourself washing your pet dog in the backyard."

"Ah, I understand. The Manor was definitely not that for me."

"You don't still love there?"

"No. Lucius is in Azkaban and mother lives with Andromeda. Didn't want to reside there anymore."

"So did you sell it?"

"Nope. Burned it to the ground." Draco said with a completely serious face.

Hermione spit out the sip of her drink she just took.

"Eww! Mommy, you just ruined my picture. I worked really hard on that." Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I will go get you a new one." Hermione grabbed a new placemat from the hostess and set it in front of Alice. When her daughter was satisfied, she turned back to Draco, "You burnt it down?"

He just nodded.

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want it anymore. Too many bad memories. Plus it isn't like anyone would want to buy the house where You-Know-Who spent a lot of his resurrected time."

"Wow. So where do you live now?"

"Just a small house. Not o far from here actually."

"That is how you knew about this diner."

"Yep. Actually there is something that I have to do. Do you mind if we stop at my place for a bit."

"No I don't mind. It might give the twins a chance to relax for a couple minutes."

Before Draco could respond, their food arrived.

* * *

After eating, the family of four made their way to Draco's house. When they were talking earlier Draco had said his house was small. Hermione should have known that, after growing up in a manor, anything was small.

"I thought you said the house was small."

"It is."

Hermione scoffed, "This house has to have at least four bedrooms and bathrooms."

"It actually has seven bathrooms and six bedrooms. Along with a gourmet kitchen, formal dining room, two offices, sitting and living rooms, a TV room, and a library."

"That is in no way small!"

"Compared to the manor it is."

"All it is missing is a pool."

"Actually,"

"Are you kidding me?"

"The pool is in the backyard. As well as a hot tub." Draco said as e entered the house.

When everyone was in the house a big furry thing jumped on Draco, "Bailey, down. Good girl".

Hermione looked at the dog and then back at Draco, "Is that really Bailey?"

"Yeah. She grew up since you saw her last." he replied as he walked to the kitchen to fill bBailey's food and water dishes.

"What kind of dog is she?" Zander asked.

"She is a German Shepard. She is seven years old and I have had her since she was a puppy." Bailey licked Draco's face and then went to devour her food.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that there were tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Alice, Zander. Why don't you guys head to the TV room. There are games and puzzles in there for you to play with." he showed the kids the way and then went back to Hermione. He found her sitting on the floor staring at Bailey. He sat down next to her.

"Do you think she remembers me?"

"I'm sure she does. Why don't you call her over here."

Hermione hesitated, but then called Bailey over to her, "Hey there Bailey Boo"

The dog looked up and started wagging her tail back and forth really fast before she ran and jumped onto Hermione's lap. As Bailey was attacking Hermione with kisses, Hermione gave the dog a big hug.

"I told you she would remember you."

"Mommy, why are you hugging Draco's doggy?" Alice asked.

"Well before you two were born, Draco and I used to spend a lot of time together. Bailey isn't just Draco's dog, she is my dog too. We adopted her together."

"Then why haven't we met her before?" Zander asked.

The two adults looked at each other and Draco decided to take this one, "We used to live together."

"When?"

"Before the two of you were born."

"Why?"

"Um, well, we loved each other."

"Like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?"

"Yep, just like them."

"Then why don't you live together anymore?"

"Well some people fall out of love with each other and it isn;t right for them to live together anymore." Hermione answered before Draco could.

"Why did Draco get to keep Bailey?"

'Because he had a place of his own and I was moving in with Harry and Ginny. There wasn't any room for a dog too."

"Oh. Can we keep her now."

"No we can't. Bailey has lived her whole life with Draco. We can't just take her away from him."

"But you can come and visit her when ever you want." Draco said. "Why don't you take Bailey in the TV room. Her favorite toys are in there. I bet she wants to play with her new friends."

The twins and the dog ran off leaving the two adults alone.

"Tell me what is on your mind." Draco said to Hermione.

"I don't know. I did not expect you to still have her and now that the kids have met her they are going to want to see her. I can't not let them see her. And this house. It's huge, perfect for a family. They already love it here. No house I get will ever compare to all of this. They are going to want to spend all of their time here. I'm going to lose my kids."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible but working 30 hours a week at a new job and with school in the very near future, it will probably be awhile.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I am finally back. After a very hard semester of school, I plan to use this break to write and write and write, so even if I am busy once school starts again, I can post chapters because they will already be done! I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Draco looked at Hermione, "What do you mean you will lose the kids?"

"It is just what I said, Draco. This house is perfect. They both love you and Bailey. They are going to want to see her all the time. If this whole arrangement didn't work out, you would get the kids. You have a house and a good job. I am living with friends and, yes I have a job, but you have your own house and that means that you could provide something for them that I can't. You would get custody of them."

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione. Slow down. I just met them and I am not looking to take them away from you. I just want to get to know them. I want to spend time with them as well as you. I know that it will take a long time to get back to where we were, if it is even possible. They can come over whenever they want too, you as well. But I don't want you to think that I am trying to take them away from you. That would never happen, okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Now why don't we go and look at a couple more houses and see if we can find the one that gives you those feelings." He stood up and held his hands out to her. She took them and he pulled her up.

"Alright. Let's go."

They rounded up Alice and Zander and walked to another open house. After another two houses Hermione was feeling hopeless.

"Draco let's just go back to Harry's house. This is hopeless. There is nothing out here that even comes close to what I want."

"There is one more on the list the the realtor gave me. Let's check it out and if you don't like it, we can call it a day. Deal?"

"Deal. What does it have bedroom and bathroom wise?"

"It has three bedrooms, including a master suite. Three and a half bathrooms, including the one in the master suite. An open concept main floor with a kitchen, living room, dining room, a half bath and an office. It also has a backyard with lots of trees and a place for a swing set or fire pit, or whatever you would want to put back there. The washer and dryer are on the top floor with the bedrooms and bathrooms. It has an attached garage and a finished basement."

"Sounds nice. It just has to flow the way I want it too. Hopefully it would because I don't want to burden Harry anymore."

"I'm sure you aren't burdening him. He is your best friend. He loves you and he loves your kids."

"I know that. But I just feel that I have over stayed my welcome. They are going to be getting married within the next year and will probably start a family soon after. I just feel like I have to move on and out on my own."

Draco put his arm around Hermione as they walked up the street towards the next house. They reached the end on the cul-de-sac and saw the beautiful two story, brick house. Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. There was a white picket fence around the yard and the house was made of beautiful red brick.

"I take it you like it."

"It's beautiful. I just hope the inside is just as nice."

They met the relator at the front door and she showed them around. When they entered the front door the office was to the right and the living room was to the left and the stairs leading up to the second floor were right in front of them. The walked through the whole house and Hermione was amazed at how beautiful it was. She fell in love with the soft grey granite counter tops and the dark wood cupboards. The carpet in the bedrooms, her office and the living room was so soft she could fall asleep on it and the hardwood in the kitchen, dining room and bathrooms were a beautiful shade; not to light and not to dark. The backyard was perfect. There was a deck where she could easily fit a nice set of outside furniture and the yard was huge with trees supplying a great amount of shade.

The relator said she would give them a few minutes to talk and she would be in the living room when they were ready.

Draco turned to Hermione, "What do you think?"

"I love it. It has an office that I could fit some shelves in for books. The living room, kitchen and dining room open concept is great. Each kid would have their own room and full bathroom. The basement could be a playroom or we could set up a home theater or both! It is that huge! I love this house, Draco."

"So does that mean you want to make an offer?" he asked her.

"I have to ask the kids, but if they say yes, then yes I want to make an offer."

"Well let's go grab them." Draco and Hermione went to ask the children what they thought and after letting them decide which of the bedrooms and bathrooms they wanted, they said yes. Hermione went to talk with the relator and she found out that there were no more offers on the house and it had been on the market for a very long time and the sellers wanted to get rid of it. Hermione was surprised that no one wanted this beautiful house but she put in an offer and they left on their way.

* * *

They walked back to Draco's house, because the kids wanted to play with Bailey, and Hermione realized that they were only a few blocks away from Draco's house.

"Did you know that we weren't that far away from your house?" She asked while they were sitting at the kitchen table watching the kids play with the dog.

"I will admit, I saved that house for last because I knew it was close to me and if anything happened I wanted to be able to get to you, or you get to me, as easily as possible."

"Huh, I don't know if I should be mad that you knew and didn't tell me or grateful that you thought that much ahead."

"I don't want to tell you what to think, but I would be grateful." He said with a smirk.

Hermione shoved his shoulder but laughed it off.

"How long did the relator say before you would find out if you got the house?"

"She didn't. She just said it would be by the end of the day."

It was around dinner time before Hermione got the call.

"Hello…really…that's great thank you very much!"

"So?" Draco asked.

"I got the house! The sellers just wanted the house gone so they agreed! I own a house!"

Draco got up and picked Hermione up swinger her in a circle. Once he set her down he said, "That is amazing. Once the paper work goes through, we should get you over there as soon as possible."

"Alice, Zander come in here please."

"What's wrong, mommy?" Zander asked.

"You remember that last house we visited right?" both kids nodded, "Well I just got a call from the nice lady who showed it to use and she told me that if we wanted it, the house was ours."

"Really. We get a new house?" Alice yelled as she started jumping up and down.

"Yep. If you want to move in we get to as soon as some papers go through."

"Yay! Mr. Draco did you hear that, we get a new house with a big backyard and my own room!" Zander said as he started running around in circles.

"I did hear that. What do you say we order some food and celebrate?"

Both kids were happy to say yes and they ran back in the living room and started jumping around excitedly with Bailey.

Hermione followed Draco back to the kitchen where he was pulling out some take out menus.

"That you, Draco. It really means a lot to me that you helped with this."

"Of course, Hermione. It was the least I could do for letting me be a part of their lives after what happened. It also lets me be a part of their mom's life as well." He said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed, "Yes well if you play your cards right, you never know what will happen."

* * *

There it is. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I am on break now so I will write as many chapters as I can so that I can post them while school is in session. Please leave a review if you can! Thanks for reading!


End file.
